musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tru-la-lá
Tru la-laOrigen del nombre: Su particular nombre deriva de la ciudad de "Trulalá", escenario donde suceden las aventuras de Hijitus (1967), serie de dibujos animados argentina. El fundador de la banda, Manolo Cánovas eligió este nombre ya que además de tener una alegre articulación de sonidos, representaba la métafora justa que necesitaba para el momento social de ese entonces: el lugar en que los malos perdían, la gente buena ganaba y todos eran felices. es una orquesta de música bailable que inició su actividad el domingo 17 de noviembre de 1984 tocando en el club Unión San Vicente en Córdoba (Argentina), y que durante más de 26 años ha logrado mantenerse con vigencia en el ambiente de la música popular de esa ciudad, el Cuarteto. Dieron sus primeros pasos dentro de la música Gary †, Javier "La Pepa" Brizuela, Cristian Abel Amato, Claudio Toledo, Jean Carlos, Ale Ceberio, Sandro Gómez, entre otros.http://www.trulalerosdealma.com.ar/historia/ Historia A mediados de 1984 Manolo Cánovas reunió a un grupo de cantantes y músicos para formar un grupo de cuarteto, un género que estaba en auge en la ciudad de Córdoba. El grupo, bautizado Trulalá, tendría un estilo clásico, sin mayores pretensiones musicales, líricas e interpretativas y con una composicion clásica en cuanto a su instrumentación. El 17 de noviembre de 1984 la banda dio su primer baile, siendo Manolito su manager, y Mario Gutierrez ("Marito") el cantante. Ese año graban su primer disco, que se titula "Mi tío es un ají", nombre de la canción más popular de la banda. En ese mismo disco Manolito pone su voz para cantar un fragmento de una cumbia cuartetera: "Mujer sin corazón". Al año siguiente se suma el cantante Edgar Fuentes, que se alterna con Marito hasta que este se aleja. A la voz de Edgar se suman la de "El Negro José" Moyano y posteriormente la de Javier "La Pepa" Brizuela. Trulalá tiene gran aceptación en el público cuartetero y comparte escenarios con otras figuras de ese género en los años 80: Carlitos "Mona" Gimenez, Sebastián, Pelusa y la banda "Chebere", entre otros. Realiza presentaciones en la ciudad de Córdoba y localidades del interior provincial. El cuarteto como denuncia de la realidad Practicamente desde el principio, Canovas introdujo en las canciones de Trulalá un repertorio de letras que hablaban de la realidad social que vivía el público cuartetero. Tru-la-lá no cantó solamente canciones de amor, aunque tampoco prescindió de ellas. En su primer disco (“Mi Tío Es Un Ají”) Marito cantó el tema “Qué pena me da (niño bueno)”, que habla de un muchacho que lleva el pan a su casa a través de la delincuencia, todo ello sin que su familia lo sepa. “El juzgado 23” habla del doloroso trámite de la separación de una pareja que aún parece amarse. Este estilo de denuncia de la realidad lo había llevado a su máximo nivel Carlitos "Mona" Jiménez, pero Tru-la-lá hizo un aporte interesante. Fueron muy comentadas canciones como: *“Carta de un niño que no nació” (sobre la dura realidad del aborto) *“En aquel rincón” y “El diario de hoy” (sobre el abandono que sufren niños y jóvenes) *“4 líneas para el cielo” (sobre el sufrimiento de un huérfano), *“Ha vuelto a robar” (acerca de la delincuencia como forma de vida) *“Maribel te amo” (sobre la prostitución) La época de los cambios En 1990 Edgar Fuentes se separa de Trulalá, iniciando su carrera solista con el seudónimo de "Gary". Canovas rearma el grupo, introduciendo la voz de Sandro Gomez junto a la de Javier Brizuela. Esta formación se mantiene durante años y brinda muchos éxitos como "Mi novia postiza", "Brindo por ella", "Una lágrima sobre el teléfono", "El novio de Raquel", "Corazones rotos", "Todo pasó pasó", "Penas y alegrías del amor" (a dúo), "No meta la mano", "Dónde andarás" y "Bella María de mi alma" (también a dúo). En 1994 Javier Brizuela y otros integrantes abandonan Trulalá para formar un nuevo grupo de cuartetos: La Barra. Canovas rearma una vez más el combo y trae al dominicano Jean Carlos para que cante junto a Sandro Gomez. Ese año Trulalá festeja su primera década. Los dos discos en que canta Jean Carlos ("10 años" y "El Trulalazo") reflejan un cambio en el estilo musical, introduciendo más elementos del merengue y sonidos centroamericanos. Esto significó abandonar el estilo cuartetero puro que había distinguido al grupo, pero siguió gozando del acompañamiento del público. Tras grabar los dos discos mencionados, sorpresivamente Jean Carlos abandona Trulalá y se lanza como solista, obteniendo gran éxito gracias a su paso por dicha banda. Durante 1996-1997 se producen varios ingresos y alejamientos en voces, Canovas rearma de nuevo la formación y en 1997 Trulalá queda de nuevo consolidada, con Cristian Abel Amato y Claudio Toledo como las voces principales, a las que se unirá después Alejandro Ceberio. Así formada, Trulalá sigue produciendo éxitos como "Una lágrima un suspiro", "Mi problema" o "El baile del Kikiki". La banda Trulalá siempre tuvo una gran repercursión entre la gente, a tal punto que sus seguidores se autodenominaron "trulaleros" y formaron una red de fans muy variada y pintoresca. Canovas fue un trabajador incansable de la música, que entendía que el cuarteto es una música para alegrar a los bailarines, no un show de estrellas musicales. El creador y manager de la banda también mantuvo a Córdoba como centro de su actividad, a diferencia de otros músicos que intentaban que el cuarteto tuviera repercusión nacional. Adiós a Manolito Trulalá sufrió un rudo golpe cuando el 30 de mayo de 1999 Manolito Canovas sufrió un ataque cerebral que lo dejó en coma. Se le diagnosticaron tres coágulos en el cerebro y los pronósticos eran reservados. Fue la primera vez que el grupo quedaba sin su alma mater, y la conducción fue asumida por personas cercanas a Manolito. La salud de este fue una preocupación constante, al punto que los trulaleros organizaron incluso una cadena de oración en la Iglesia de Nuestra Señora del Carmen, ofreciendo una misa semanal por su recuperación. De este modo, sin Canovas, Trulalá festejó sus 15 años con un gran baile. En esa ocasión se presentó el tema "Amigo", dedicado a Manolito. Este falleció el 4 de junio de 2000, y en reconocimiento a su aporte a la música cordobesa, esta fecha fue instituida como "Día de la Música de Cuartetos". La desaparición de Manolito abrió una etapa nueva en la historia de Trulalá. Los bailes y las nuevas canciones siguieron dándose, pero la ausencia del gran líder fue motivo para conflictos entre quienes querían dirigir la empresa Trulalá. Cristian Abel Amato siguió el camino de tantos ex cantantes, al abandonar Trulalá y fundar su propia banda: La Fiesta. Al poco tiempo Toledo se unió a él. Trulalá en la primera década del siglo XXI Nuevos cantantes entraron y salieron de la banda e incluso Alejandro Ceberio quedó como la única voz de a banda cuando el otro cantante, Pablo Ravasollo, falleció en un accidente automovilístico. La formación se consolidó finalmente hacia 2009 con los cantantes César "Neno" Aguirre, Pablo David Ortiz y César Palavecino, este último un ex participante del show televisivo "Operación Triunfo". En ese año Trulalá celebró sus 25 años con un gran baile en el club Sociedad Belgrano, del cual se editó un disco titulado "25 Vivo's". En la actualidad Trulalá es administrada por la familia Cánovas, y la dirección general de la banda está a cargo de Mauricio Cánovas, hijo de Manolito. Trulalá continúa hasta el día de hoy produciendo bailes y editando discos. Hasta 2012 el grupo había recibido 39 discos de oro y 5 discos de platino, además de varios premios y galardones. http://www.trulalerosdealma.com.ar/discografia/ Integrantes *Voz: César "Neno" Aguirre *Voz: Pablo David Ortiz *Voz: César Palavecino *Timbales: Mauricio Cánovas *Locución: Ariel Farías *Tambora: Fernando Córdoba *Piano: Lucas Zaurinni *Teclados y arreglos: Iván Scavuzzo *Tumbadoras: David Dománico *Guitarra eléctrica:Juan Quevedo *Batería: Esteban Rossel *Trompeta: Juan Marquez y Walter Barrinuevo *Trombón: Federico Zapata y Diego Nievas *Güira y accesorios: Alejo Luna Discografía Álbumes 1984: Mi tío es un ají Después de un corto tiempo de preparativos y ensayos, la orquesta debutó el 17 de Noviembre de aquel año en el Club Unión San Vicente de la ciudad de Córdoba capital. Culminando el año grabaron para el sello RCA el primer LP, llamado “Mi tío es un ají” con temas bien cuarteteros como “Mi tío es un ají”, cantado por Marito y “Juzgado 23” cantando por Chocolate. Manolito hasta aquí solo hacia las veces de manager y no subía al escenario, aunque grabara en aquel disco la cumbia “Mujer sin corazón”. La sociedad RCA-Trulalá, perduraría hasta nuestros días siendo el grupo uno de los “productos” más importantes a nivel nacional del sello discográfico.http://www.trulalerosdealma.com.ar/discografia/mi-tio-es-un-aji/ #Bailando Tru-La-La #Tu chica perderás #Piensa piensalo #Yo jamás lo he abandonado #Dame un beso #Mi tio es un ají #Mujer sin corazón - No tenes una moneda #Se te nota que has llorado #Que pena me da (Niño bueno) #El juzgado 23 1985: La gata me vuelve loco Al marcharse el Negro Chocolate (quien formaría el grupo Chun-Chula's) en su lugar ingresaron Héctor Nieves, Víctor Miranda y Gary (voz). Manolito a partir de aquí comenzaría a ser el animador del grupo y subiría nuevamente después de tanto tiempo a un escenario.http://www.trulalerosdealma.com.ar/discografia/la-gata-me-vuelve-loco/ # La gata me vuelve loco # Estoy contigo mujer # Ay, que pena # Lola quiere, quiere lola # Por qué me crucificas # Embustera y traicionera # Mi libertad... no # Recién te conozco y te quiero # Corazón de hielo # Ay, me duele # Con el te quedas # Que siga Trulala - Ando sin la cabeza - La flaca y el tio 1986: A todo gusto Con la llegada al grupo de Jorge Brizuela y Roberto Domínguez, graban el tercer LP “Vamos a Trulalá... A todo gusto”. Con este disco se afianzaron como la revelación del Cuarteto Cordobés, logrando un éxito que superó las expectativas hasta del propio Manolito. De este disco se pueden recordar temas como “Mi novia escandalosa”, “Con qué derecho”, y otros.http://www.trulalerosdealma.com.ar/discografia/vamos-a-trulala-a-todo-gusto/ # La nena quiere guerra # Rebeca la muele # Fueron mentiras lo que hablo # Carta de un niño que no nació # Amabas a otro hombre # Háceme un globito - No hay nada que decirte # Tengo el sueldo congelado # Con la música en la sangre - Ahora si, ahora no # Con que derecho # Canción para la amada mía # Mi novia escandalosa - Por culpa de ser linda 1987: Espectacular Y finalmente llegó el año 1987, y con él, el aun hoy “vendible” disco “Espectacular”, donde Trulalá había alcanzado un excelente nivel musical y donde comenzó a contar con la producción artística de Luis “Dartagnan” Sarmiento, quien produjo entre otros a Alejandro Lerner. En este consagratorio trabajo había temas como “En aquel rincón”, “El orgullo de tu amor”, “Por que siempre tu / Que color tiene el amor”, “Esa chica Lara la la” y otros que hoy en día son himnos para el Cuarteto. Este fue el LP que hizo que Trulalá trascendiera las fronteras de Córdoba y fueran un éxito en todo el país. Obra que hizo trascender también las fronteras del tiempo, ya que si Trula nunca más pudo ser olvidado se debe en gran medida al sentimiento y a la calidad de este gran discohttp://www.trulalerosdealma.com.ar/discografia/espectacular/ # Si no voy al baile me muero # No tiene con que # El orgullo de tu amor # Solo una perdida # Estoy comodo con ella # Sientes que te quema - Se llama Sisí # Esa chica lara lara # En aquél rincón # Yo, el único # Yo tenía un pajarito # Porque siempre tú - Que color tiene el amor 1987: Únicos De “Únicos” se destacan los temas “Maldita nena”, “Fuiste el final”, “Hoy solo quedé”, “Eres tan solo tu”, “Nena cuartetera” y “El caníbal”. Este último disco fue la despedida de Juan José Guillet como baterista de la orquesta. Con el tiempo se convertiría en “hacedor” de grupos. Entre sus logros se encuentra el recordado grupo “Va-ran-da”, que como Chun-Chula’s evidenciaba la influencia de Trulalá en su estilo. Últimamente Guillet colaboró junto a Chichí Ledesma y otros con el lanzamiento de “Germaín” el hijo de Sebastián. Para cubrir su lugar como baterista, ingreso a la banda Enrique “Toti” Ponce, quien con el paso de los años se convertiría en un referente de la orquesta. En estos trabajos discográficos realizados en el ’87, grandes compositores de Córdoba, como Tito Romeo y Bochi Iacopetti aportaron su experiencia en la composición de los temas. http://www.trulalerosdealma.com.ar/discografia/unicos/ # Maldita nena # La nena cuartetera # Fuiste el final # Ay amor # Hoy solo quedé # Prófugos # Tu short cavado # Dejemos esta noche el dolor # Eres tan sólo tú # El caníbal / No te quieren ni regalada # A ti pájara # Que suba ellaCaratula 1988: Para seguir bailando Al sumarse Toti Ponce a Roberto Domínguez, Víctor Miranda y cía.; el sonido de Trula mejoró más aún, llegando a 1988 con el más alto nivel musical y con una popularidad impresionante. Comenzaron el año 88 con la grabación de Para seguir bailando con éxitos como Señor tu patrona, Detenedla ya, Loco a donde vas, La fiesta en lo de Juan.http://www.trulalerosdealma.com.ar/discografia/para-seguir-bailando/ # La gaita de la cenicienta # Pobrecito # Yo sentado en la tapia # A esa # Señor tu patrona # Mi abuela se baila todo / No vendrá # La fiesta en lo de Juan # Loco dónde vas # Por el resto de tus días # Detenedla ya # Por ser mujer de él # Hoy arrepentida 1988: Trulaleando con tru la-la Culminaron el año 1988 como números uno indiscutidos y con la grabación de otro disco fundamental en la historia de la banda “Trulaleando con Trulalá”. En este disco grabarían el primer cuarteto lento “Tu primera vez”, si bien Chebere y otros artistas eran los especialistas en el cuarteto con las canciones melódicas, este tema se destacó por no perder esa raíz bien cuartetera que caracterizaba a la banda. Otros temas que fueron éxitos de este disco fueron “El diario de hoy”, “Me caven las treinta”, “Ella no volverá”, “Si ella está donde está”. Pero a pesar de todo lo logrado en estos primeros cuatro años de vida y once LP’s editados, Manolo quería más.http://www.trulalerosdealma.com.ar/discografia/trulaleando-con-trulala/ # Si ella esta donde esta # Tu cuerpo es una condena # La flauta de Bartolo # Bailando con la tana # Me caben las treinta # Flaco tirame un cable # Ella no volvera # Cantemos todos el hop hop # El diario de hoy # Para vivir la vida # Tu primera vez 1989: Tru la-la En 1989 graban “Trulalá”. Lo que sucedió con este disco merece quizás un capitulo aparte. Desde la concepción gráfica de la portada, a cargo del prestigioso estudio de diseño Massa/Ochambela, hasta la selección del repertorio, pasando por la calidad interpretativa, los excelentes arreglos, el sonido más moderno que le brindaba la inclusión de una misteriosa guitarra eléctrica, la excelencia de voz de un Gary en plenitud y la fiesta y el ritmo de los temas de Pucho. Todos estos detalles fueron los que permitieron que este disco fuera “perfecto”. “Elizabeth”, “Se que te quieres marchar”, “Es ella la que quiere”, “Cuatro líneas para el cielo” (un Tango pasado a Cuarteto lento), “La batea”, “Déjennos bailar”, “Le eres fiel”, etc., todos temas que hicieron de esta obra, no solo el momento cumbre de Trulalá y el Cuarteto en general, sino que marco un nuevo rumbo para toda la música popular y folklórica en Argentina.http://www.trulalerosdealma.com.ar/discografia/trulala/ Fue disco de oro. # Sé que te quieres marchar # Es ella la que quiere # La batea # Mil veces... atrapado # Bailarín y cuartetero # Cuatro líneas para el cielo # Le eres fiel # Elizabeth # Dejenos bailar # Con todos, menos conmigo # El hueco # Si me miras así 1989: Marca registrada A fin del año 1989 sale “Marca Registrada”, para algunos entendidos, el LP con mejor sonido de la historia del grupo. “Yoli, la matadora”, “Imagínate tu y yo”, “Amores como el tuyo”, “Se vienen las brujas”, “Nos quemamos” fueron algunas de las canciones de otro gran éxito de la banda. A esta altura los shows en vivo eran sencillamente “espectaculares”. Como anécdota se puede recordar un baile que hicieran en el Club Belgrano de la ciudad de San Miguel de Tucumán, un estadio con capacidad para aproximadamente 2500 personas, pero aquella noche hubo cerca de 4000 y en la calle no se sabe cuantos fueron los que no pudieron entrar. Tal era la cantidad de personas y su euforia que los músicos debieron trepar por la pared tras el escenario y “refugiarse” en el techo del local para esperar la desconcentración del público.http://www.trulalerosdealma.com.ar/discografia/marca-registrada/ Fue disco de oro. # Ay! Niña # Vienen las brujas # Imagínate tú y yo # Cuando quieras, déjame # Nos quemamos # Yoli la matadora # De hombre a hombre # Cumbia de la enamorada # Amores como el tuyo # Tilili que tilila 1990: Te quiero tanto 1990 encontró a Manolo y su banda en un momento de gloria y para completar aquel idilio con el éxito graban el LP “Te quiero tanto”, con igual o mejor sonido que “Marca Registrada”, mejores contenidos, más “fiesta”. Además de los temas “Ha vuelto a robar”, “Que nadie sepa mi sufrir”, “Pequeña mi dueña” y muchos éxitos más. También estaba la canción que daba titulo al disco “Te quiero tanto” compuesta por el afamado cantautor español José Luis Perales. Fue un disco con muchísimo sentimiento que caló hondo en el corazón de los miles y miles de “Trulaleros” (como se le dice a los seguidores de la banda). “Marca Registrada” y “Te quiero tanto” sirvieron para que se sumaran aún más personas al Cuarteto. Fue entonces cuando el público argentino, estuvo con los oídos abiertos a las expresiones culturales nacionales e iberoamericanas. El fenómeno “despreciado” por los grandes medios de comunicación de la Capital Federal, el Cuarteto Cordobés, superó la última barrera que le faltaba: “la General Paz”, esa avenida que separa a dos países, la Argentina del Interior grande y sufrida y la poderosa Argentina de los porteños. Este hecho propicio el nacimiento de la “Movida Tropical” en Buenos Aires a principios de los 90’s y luego a mediados de ésta década el “boom” del llamado “Folklore joven”.http://www.trulalerosdealma.com.ar/discografia/te-quiero-tanto/ # Una triste historia de amor # Ya no quiero verte, no quiero verte # Pequeña mi dueña # Que nadie sepa mi sufrir # Caramba Carambita # Bailando Lambada # Las hijas de don nicolás # Te quiero tanto # Maribel te amo # Todo es verdad # A usted Señor # Estoy muriendo por ti 1990: Oye mi canto Con una orquesta de once músicos (Junto a Sandro había desembarcado en la banda Osvaldo Morales en teclados), una puesta en escena y un sonido perfectos, Trula culminaría el año ’90 con la grabación del LP “Oye mi canto”. Una obra cargada de sentimientos y buenas canciones, pero no con el mismo nivel musical al que había llegado la banda. “Por tu amor lo he perdido todo”, “Brindo por ella”, “Oye mi canto”, “Mi novia postiza”, “Dile que vuelva”, “Quien te crees tu”, todos éxitos. Se inicia un período donde se destacan los temas melódicos y modernos o con ritmo y contenido, ya que los bailables eran solo eso, bailables. Este período duraría hasta 1994. Por esta razón adquiere mucha popularidad Sandro Gómez, el encargado de estos temas. Sale también en ese año un compilado con temas extraídos de los dos primeros discos de la banda “La Súper Fiesta de Trulalá”.http://www.trulalerosdealma.com.ar/discografia/oye-mi-canto/ #Mi novia postiza #Y tu dijiste que eras mía #Sonia Mariana #Dile que vuelva #Juro que te olvidare #La primera vez #Por tu amor yo he perdido todo #Dolor es lo que siente mi corazón, Cara sucia #No ves que estoy muriendo #Quien te crees tu #Fuiste mia o fuiste de él #Oye mi canto #Brindo por ella 1991: De fiesta A mediados del año 1991 Trula graba el 19° LP “De fiesta”. Un disco regular, pero a pesar de eso, éxito de ventas igual. Nunca, ningún disco de Trula fue fracaso, hasta este disco que fue quizás el más flojo desde 1987. Entre los temas de aquel disco se destacan “Cantando...Ule Ule”, “Llevátelo todo... todo”, “Tengo miedo de ti” y “Nena yo lo siento”.http://www.trulalerosdealma.com.ar/discografia/de-fiesta/ #Cantando Ule... Ule #Tengo miedo de ti #Llevatelo todo... Todo #Una lágrima sobre el teléfono #Que tendrá el petizo - El hijo de Cuca #Nena yo lo siento #El caballo blanco #El que las hace las paga #El taqui taqui (el tuqui tuqui) #Burbujas de amor #El novio de Raquel - El toro #Ya no te detendré #La bilirrubina 1991: Sigan con Trula 1992: Para que canten los niños 1992: Una pasión 1993: La vida por Trulala 1993: No te mueras nunca 1994: Se siente 1994: 10 años 1995: El Trulalazo 1995: Con la música en la sangre 1996: Viva Trula 1996: Sin límites 1997: De corazón 1997: De Trula lo mejor 1998: Mi amor 1998: Es total 1999: Más vale 1999: Como siempre 2000: Por siempre 2000: Un sentimiento trulalero 2001: Máxima energía 2001: Trula 2002 2002: Para vos 2003: 18 años Con toda la fuerza 2003: Te suena? Para la grabación del disco “Te suena?” que saldría finalmente a fines de Diciembre de 2003, la banda tenia la siguiente formación: Alejandro Ceberio, Pablo Ravasollo, Ely Rivera y Manuel Villalba los cantantes, Kevin Álvarez en el bajo, el regreso de Martín Rosel al piano y en arreglos y programación, Marcelo Escudero en la batería y güira, Mauricio Cánovas en las timbaletas, Alejandro Avellaneda en la tambora Mauro Ochoa en congas, Diego Ribba en teclados, Diego Nievas y Mauro Charras en trombones, Juan Márquez y Walter Barrionuevo en trompetas, Aureliano Marín en guitarras y Luis Cima locución. En los coros participaron Rafael Juncos y Víctor Ávila. La dirección musical y arreglos estuvo a cargo de Kevin Álvarez. Nuevamente grabaron en los estudios Pira Córdoba. La familia Cánovas tomó el control de la orquesta y Carlos Lacamoire su secretario. La gráfica estuvo a cargo de la firma Visual Productora. La producción de este trabajo estuvo a cargo de Juan Carlos Monasterio. El disco conto con un sonido clásico y más compacto, temas con “buenas letras” y un ritmo bien cuartetero pero “adornado” con excelentes arreglos y con un nuevo sonido de guitarra que hace recordar aquellos viejos acordes de Gustavo Castellaro. Con temas como “Mi cama no habla”, “Abrázame el alma”, “Que quieren de mi”, el tema de Roberto Sánchez “Sandro” “Así”, “Mala” y otros, este trabajo apuntaba a ser otro gran éxito de la banda. http://www.trulalerosdealma.com.ar/discografia/te-suena/ # Te suena? - Muevelo, Saltalo # Si tu no estas # Que quieren de mi # Abrazame con toda el alma # Mi cama no habla # No puedo perdonar # Mala # Asi # Quiero que estes # Ese hombre # El silencio, tú y yo # Que viva! - Chupao' - Pica, pica # Sin ti # Ya lo ve - Que cinturita! # Empuja - Canta - Barriguin # Cuidarte el alma # Uno se cura 2004: Maestro 2004: 20 años 2005: Es mundial 2005: Trula Lo más 2006: Argentino y cordobés 2006: Ta’ copao 2007: Cultura Cordobesa 2007: Adelanto 2008 2008: Las Cosas Cambian 2008: ¡¡De una!! 2009: Tu marca 2009: 25 vivo's 2010: Para toda la vida 2011: De película 2011: Brillante 2012: Simplemente Trulala A mediados del mes de mayo de 2012, Trulalá lanza a la venta su nuevo disco titulado "Simplemente Trulala", que además trae en su interior un DVD de regalo grabado en "Forja" en el festejo de sus 27 años de historia. Una parte de la grabación del CD fue realizado en la "Sociedad Belgrano" y la restante en estudio. El disco esta compuesto por 34 temas enganchados en 13 tracks, dividos en 5 tracks interpretados por David, 6 tracks Neno y 2 tracks César. Participaron en el disco: David Ortiz, César Palavecino y César “Neno” Aguirre en voces, Mauricio Cánovas en timbales y dirección general, Iván Scavuzzo en teclados, acordeón y arreglos, Manuel Alejo Luna en güira y locución, Cristian Luna en bajo, Lucas Zaurrini en piano, Esteban Rossel en batería, Fernando Córdoba en tambora, David Dománico en tumbadoras, Juan Quevedo en guitarra, Maximiliano Brizuela en pianola, Juan Márques y Walter Carabajal en trompeta, y Jorge Vivas y Alejandro Bodelo en trombón. Los temas fueron grabados y masterizados en “Estudio Pira”, con la dirección general llevada a cabo por Mauricio Cánovas, la producción por Juan Carlos Monasterio y el arte, fotografía y diseño por Visual productora. Y como hace ya varios años, la banda tiene como manager además de la familia Cánovas a Carlos Lacamoire.http://www.trulalerosdealma.com.ar/discografia/simplemente-trulala/ #Se mueve - Sigale bailando - A ella le gusta #Ojala no te hubiera conocido nunca - Fuego en el fuego #Entre la tierra y el cielo - No se olvida - La quiero a morir #Te conozco bien - Nadie como ella - Tu amor me hace bien #Paisaje - Amores como el nuestro - Traicionera #Amar o morir - Dejemos esta noche el dolor - Porque siempre tu #Mi todo yo - Aprende a ser infiel #Me moria por ella - Te voy amar #No hay mal que por bien no venga - Vente a bailar - Dime si te vas con el #Mi soledad y yo - Volver amar #Tonta - Historia de dos - Arriba trulaleros - Como le digo #Velocidad, ayudame - Nuestro secreto - Oye #Es hora de decir adiós - No lo ocultes más Exageradísimos DVD 2006: Ta' Copao 2011: De Película 2012: Simplemente Trulala Referencias Categoría:Música de Argentina